Logan X Brandon A Five Nights At Freddy's Adventure (Ft Shrek)
by Jackziferz
Summary: A deep fan fiction about two boys who get into a deep relation ship, and have to fight off the evil Shrek with the help of their friends Pippi Osu and Toy Chica as they explore Freddy Fazbears Pizzarea.


Pippi Osu was taking a shower this hot day.

She was naked, enjoying the water dripping over her wet, naked body..

...the water smoothly rolled over her double D Mickey and Minnie.

She had just finnished pleasureing herself using a record collection. She was dreaming of Logans single barrelled pump action bollock yogurt shotgun pulsating inside her.

She was also singing "Summer Nights" , which was her favorite song for these moments.

Then, suddenly, Logan paraglided in.

"Sorry I have to interupt you, naked in the shower, but we must go!"

"What? im taking a shower, Im naked, cant you see that?"

"yes, I can see that you are naked, in the shower" Logan said.

"But we must go...Shrek is back!."

"What not Shrek!"

"Yes!"

"Oh!"

Pippi Osu got out of the shower and put some clothes onher hot steaming naked body.

After she was no longer naked, they left to defeat Shrek.

Along the way they contacted Brandon, who joined them on their quest.

"I will join you on your quest to defeat Shrek said Brandon.

"Thanks for joining us on our quest," said Logan;

"Yes, we need your help to defeat Shrek" said Pippi Osu.

So, Pippi Osu Logan and now Pippi Osu left by moterbike for their epic quest to defeat

Shrek!

Meanwhile, Logans mind was wondered back to the past. The good old days...

It was Logans passover party, which everyone was invited too.

The party was awesome as always, because Owen was hosting it.

Logan was pretty drunk that day.

If Logan was honest, He couldn't remember much that happened.

Only something about a bikini,a rabbi and a traffic cone.

There was one thing that stuck in Him mind though. Something He would never forget.

Brandon.

Brandon was wearing a Shrek mask that night

It was one of the most erotic costumes at the party.

Everyone had come as something or someone else.

BRANDON WAS DRESSed as PIPPI OSU.

PIPPI OSU WAS DRESSed as TOY CHICA.

TOY CHICA WAS DRESSed as Logan.

Logan was dressed as Shrek.

And Shrek was dressed as a teapot.

Logan was instantly attracted to Brandon in Him costume. The way He moved. The way He way He flicked His hair.

Brandon was doing a Karaoke number.

It was "the time of my life". And He was awesome.

He sung like a true audience was miasmarised by Brandon.

Underwear was chucked at Brandon.

Logan was soooo turned on.

Logan got up and sang too.

When Brandon was singing the time of my life it was like the words spoke to Him. Brandon seemed to be addressing each word of the song just to Him. The room faded away and it was just the two of them. No one else in the world.

They gazed into eachother eyes as Brandon spoke the last lyric.

Then silence.

Suddenly, Logan was woken out of the flashback by the present

I was introduced at the others at the base. There was of course beautiful Pippi Osu and snarkly Brandon. Smart and clever Toy Chica and... and Owen.

I too had heard of Owen and had always been a little insecure about my feelings for him and I'm still not sure if I'm really gay

But here he stood before me, stretching and gesturing at drawings on the wall. It looked so manly, so envigorating and virilus.

And when he spoke, he sounded so... I swooned right in front of him.

"We should defeat Shrek," Owen said.

"I agree," said Logan, "but I'm not sure."

"We can use your new friend," said Owen. "Shrek doesn't know Morningstar Lightbringer. So that should do. We can infiltrate the base like that.

"But Morningstar Lightbringer is still very inexperienced," said Logan, "And I worry about him."

"Don't worry," said Owen, "I know Morningstar Lightbringer can take it on. Trust me on that" And he gave me a wink.

In the corners of my eyes I saw Logan stairing first at me, and then at him. And then in a huff, he walked away.

I walked after Logan and said: "What's wrong?"

"Nutting" Logan said but I didn't believe him.

"No seriously, you can tell me, I'm really good at picking up on these things."

"You're right, you're really good at picking up on those things," said Logan and sighed. He then said: "You know my past, right?"

I thought to myself, yes, yes I do. I heard of everything about you. And I said: "yes."

"Well, it... it... makes it hard for me to make connections with people." Logan said. A single tear rolled down his cheek. It made it look even more pretty than it already was.

"And I feared,' Logan said, 'that when I saw you talk and awke at Owen like that, that you may... you may no longer find me that interesting?"

"But I do!"

'And without you, I don't know if the world is still worth saving," Logan said with a sniffle, "how can I defeat Shrek if you won't be with me?"

"Well, uh, I didn't think you'd like me that much," I said blushing manly.

But then, then Logan leaned forward and kissed me. And I no longer knew what to do. Can I be in love with both? Why must I choose?

The next time they saw eachother Brandon winked at Logan, remembering what happened at the blushed.

Some of the others giggled. Did they know? Logan didn't care.

Now, how to find him? We know he has a condo, but theres so many!"

Logan said: "I have worked it out. Remember the secret note? Its a code to tell us the address! Look, see I solved it.

The solution was very clever, and it all made sense.

"Wow, I could have never worked that out, well done"

"Yes, well done indeed"

So they went to the base.

As they entered, it was strangely and creepily abandoned.

A cold wind past, filling them with dread

"Come on" said Logan

"Quick! Lets steal some guards uniforms, so we do not arouse suspension." So they knocked some guards out that were near the tree. (but none were hurt) As Toy Chica was changing into her guards uniform, she rubbed her breasts slowly. (so the others could watch, as she was an exhibitionist at heart)

"Lets take the ventalation shaft!"

"Thats a good plan, so we can sneak to the roof undetected"

So they got into the ventilation shaft.

Pippi Osu needed to remove some cloths in order to did Toy Chica, who stripped to her flower paturned bra. Brandon joined in by removing his pants (even though he didnt need to because he was skinny and would fit in fine anyway without the need to remove his pants).

They traveled upto the roof, ver the ducks, thus avoiding the security systems because they are smart.

We are here, said Logan crawling out the duck, and putting his shirt on.

Logan had some time before he had to do anything, so He decided to have another flashback.

It was just after the Karaoke. They had stepped of the stage to loud applause and were now looking at eachother.

"Hi" Logan said, meekly.

"Hay" Brandon said, also meekly. Their confidence from moments ago had evaporated like alcohol.

"Do you want too..."

"maybe.."

"ok then."

So they walked to the cloakroom.

It wasn't long before their lips were together. Logan couldn't remember who made the first move.

He did remember the taste though. The taste of Brandon.

Brandon tasted like passionfruit on a summer noon.

Refreshing and salty but also a bit sour.

What had they been eating? Logan tried to work out it. It took much tung work.

After a few minutes mouth to mouth pot holing, Brandon guessed what Logan was doing.

"I had persimmon for lunch."

"oh"

"you dont have to stop though"

"oh. Good!" Logan said, with great relief.

They finally drew away after what seemed a whole june but was only mere minutes.

The taste of Brandon's lips still lingered in Logan's mouth as they finally looked upon each other with new eyes.

Relieved sighs came from both of them as both embraced, Brandon snuggling against Logan's neck as he snuggled upto Brandon's torso.

Brandon went further by clutching Logan with his fingers, pulling at the fabric of His slacks to feel what was underneath.

The telltale shape in His leggings stood out between them, especially with the weight it had against Logan's thigh.

Brandon moved over Logan's body like a serpent and lovenly nuzzled at a peaked abbs.

Logan liked this a lot and started making a lot of noise. Brandon joined in. "Owwww...Ahhh...MAHAhhhEEkkk...aakk"

It got pretty noisy from that point on. Both of them had a lot of fun and made a lot of noise!. Logan sounded like Tesla ! Brandon sounded like a heard of Koalas on drugs. They had a lot of..."fun".

"My groinal area are hurting...can we stop? 12 times is enough surely?" Brandon said, pleading.

"No...MORE MORE MORE" said Logan, with apparently an insatiable apatite

Brandon finally slapped Logan to get Him to stop.

"Sorry about that, I got a little carried away" said Logan.

"Thats ok I...enjoyed it." said Brandon blushing in the way they always did.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes" said Brandon.

"I'll bring some of my toys next time for us to play with" said Logan.

And with that they left the cloakroom and returned to the party. The months that followed were fun but eventually they broke up and became enemies.

"So you have come" said a voice booming from the sky

A jump-jet appeared above them.

Shrek laughed at them from it.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha"

"I could gun you all down from here with my bazooka, but I would rather do this...personal style."

he leaped down and landed at the far side of the rooftop

"Ready?" he said, still laughing.

Logan removed his shirt and flexed his abs.

"Yes. I am ready. I was born ready."

With that they leaped at eachother, metaphorical guns blazzing (which were littoral tommyguns).

"I kill you dead"

Shrek head butted Logan in the chest

Logan fell backwards in pain punching a few times before crashing to the ground.

"Ha Ha Ha Ha" laughed Shrek

"You could never have defeated me, so why did you even try?"

"I had too, for all that is good and just in the world."

"Well now you will die. Goodbye."

Shrek leaned over Logan holding his penis.

"Quick Logan use this!" said Morningstar Lightbringer ,chucking a nearby pineapple towards Logan.

Logan grabbed it and chucked it towards Shrek hard, knocking him backwards...off the edge of the tall mansion they were on!

"Goodbye, Shrek have a nice fall!"

"ARrrrrgggg"

"We are safe now, he fell to certain doom."

Brandon and Owen got out from the cornor where they were cuddleing. "Thank you, you saved us all"

"Dont mention it."

So they left the tower and went home. They lived happily ever after and had lots of kids.

The End


End file.
